Mr. Bean Goes to Town
Mr. Bean Goes to Town is the fourth episode in the television series. It originally aired over ITV on October 15, 1991. Plot Act One: The antenna Mr. Bean buys a portable television for his flat, and has difficulty in trying to position the antenna to get good reception. When he discovers that he can only get reception if he sits in a part of the room where he cannot see the screen, he is annoyed. Ingeniously, he strips down and assembles his clothes — underwear and all — on the chair, and the television starts working - just before his pre-paid electricity meter runs out. Act Two: The camera Mr. Bean tries out his new Polaroid camera in the park, but it is stolen by a thief (Nick Hancock) when he asks him to take his photo. Although Mr. Bean chases down and stops the thief by putting a rubbish bin over his head and poking him with a pencil, he gets away again as Mr. Bean tries to alert a passing police officer. Later, Mr. Bean is at the police station being asked to identify the thief in a police line up. However, he only successfully identifies the thief after he's subjected the entire line to a pencil poking test while the suspects are all wearing bins over their heads. Act Three: The stone Mr. Bean gets an stone in his foot while in the town, so he takes off his shoe and sock to get it out. But he puts his shoe on the roof of a parked Mazda. The car drives away, leaving Mr. Bean to hop through town to find it (which he eventually does). Act Four: The photobooth Mr. Bean goes to the photobooth, where he takes pictures of himself. It takes only a few seconds, and his pictures are released after he slaps the machine, only for us to find out that he took pictures of his back to check his haircut. Act Five: Going out Mr. Bean goes out with his girlfriend at night to a magic show. He arrives and apologizes for being late and they go in. He sees the club's neon name flashing and thinking it's not supposed to, he peeks back out, smacks the wall it's on and it stays lit, only to burn out seconds later. Once inside, he raises his hand to signal the waiter as the magician asks for a volunteer, which is misinterpreted by him as Mr. Bean volunteering. He then messes up the magic act in an attempt to retrieve his watch that the magician "stole" as part of a trick, and he finally retrieves his watch and show his girlfriend, only to see she's not there anymore, having been too embarrassed to stay. So he leaves and goes in the room opposite the magic stage, which was the disco, chased by the magician with a sword. He then spots his girlfriend and tries to impress her with his dance moves, which fails. After repeatedly attempting to interfere with another man dancing with her, he asks the DJ to play a slow song so he can ask her to dance, only to see her dancing in the arms of that man. Saddened, Bean leaves the disco, but not before getting the last laugh by shutting off the power first. On his way home Mr. Bean passes a window display of television sets, which individually lose their picture just as he passes them. As he walks off, the football match is back on, and as he peeks in, the interference is back, and the image comes back when he leaves again. Characters Appeared * Mr. Bean * Irma Gobb Cast *Rowan Atkinson - Mr. Bean *Nick Hancock - Camera Thief *Robin Driscoll - Police Sergeant *Dursley McLinden - Shoe Salesman *Alan Shaxon - Eddie Spangle (the magician) *Julia Howson - Monique (the magician's assistant) *Matilda Ziegler - Irma Gobb (credited as the girlfriend) *Howard Goodall - Musician *Richard Marcangelo - Musician *Mark Khan - Disco Dancer *Phil Nice - Disco Dancer Trivia *The photobooth scene is reused in Mr. Bean: The Animated Series' episode, "Hot Date" where he and his girlfriend (Irma Gobb) take photos, but turns out that Bean creates hilarious and wacky poses, much to Irma's dismay. *This is the first episode to be shot entirely on video and film. The Antenna, the Suspects, the Photobooth, and the clubhouse scene uses video tape, while the film stock is used in the Camera Thief and the Stone scene, and the credits roll. *This is the first episode where Both Mr. Bean and his girlfriend takes a date. **His girlfriend waiting for him impatiently at the clubhouse is also reused in "Hot Date" episode where Bean has been late to movie date with Irma. *It would be unwise for a camera thief to repeat his scream when Mr. Bean takes a pencil poking test towards the suspects in trash bins. *Mr Bean turning off the main switch to the dance club as a revenge for a man's idea to go dancing with his girlfriend would be ethically and morally impolite because it would mean everyone else would not be able to dance. *The VHS version of the episode featured a different title card and the street opening was omitted. Video Category:Episodes